Legendary/Five
/Five/Tess Legendary. What would you do if you're training for war? War, something that shouldn't be happening in the first place? It's scary; trust me. Scarier than anything I've ever done. The training might be bad, but war is worse. But I need to win. It's not just for myself anymore. It's for everyone else. Legendary. ~ They start talking, and the silence just falls apart. Cats gather in groups of two or three, and I end up just standing there. "Are you the newest Legendary?" I turn around to see a pretty pure white she-cat smiling. "I nodded my head and opened my mouth, but no sound came out. She smiles. "Don't worry, it's alright to be afraid." She wanders away, and I'm left in a daze. Who was that? "Anastasia! Come on." Ty calls for me, beckoning with his tail. I walk over there for some reason, even though I know what will happen. Ty would introduce me to his she-cat, and I would just sit here while they talked. Oh, and I'll probably end up dying in the war. What fun. Ty comes and pulls me over when I'm close enough. Sighing, he smiles at both of us, who just sit and stare at each other. His she-cat has a light creamish pelt, and her eyes and bright green. Her taail is white, as well as her paws. I look over myself, and I don't see anything wrong... same old smoky-gray fur, same blue eyes, same bushy tail. "Anastasia, this is my mother, Gwendolyn." All the dread that Ty had another she-cat just drained away. I felt quite relaxed again, and I give an involuntary sigh of relief. "Gwen, this is Anastasia." He smiles at me, and I see something flicker in his gaze for a moment. But it leaves as quickly as it appeared. He winks at me, and I turn back to Gwen, who just stares at us. "Nice to meet you, Anastasia." "It's Tess, actually." I say, giggling when I see her expression. Her gaze flickers back and forth between the two of us, who are too busy trying to stifle our laughter. Having Ty as a friend is different than having Kayla as a friend. While Kayla and I are best friends, Ty and I seem to have an unnatural bond that just keeps us together and happy. "Now, Tyberius," she says, finally. She starts to push him, but he doesn't budge. "We're going to have a she-cat talk. No toms." "What?!" Ty looks at his mother in surprise. "But I need to introduce Tess to the rest of them. I need to show her that all Legendaries aren't like Domino!" "Tyberius!" Gwen scolds. "Fine." Ty stalks off, giving us one last look. "Now, Tess... you're the daughter of Art, aren't you?" she asks suddenly, looking me over. "Yes, I am." I say bravely. Where is this going? Gwen seems like the kind of cat who could break my neck in a heartbeat. I shiver at the thought. "Tyberius talks an awful lot about you." "Uh..." I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I feel sort of relieved in a way, but also very confused. What's happening? And why to me of all cats? I'm supposed to be Tess, the best Legendary. Not Anastasia, the lovesick cat. Seriously. "Um, okay..." I say, trailing off. I look away on purpose, and my eyes find Ty automatically. He's next to the white she-cat I met before, and with a black and white tom. "I just thought you shoulkd know." Gwen said quietly behind me. I jump and turn around to see her give me a quiet smile. "I'll leave you to meet with the others." Gwen walks off, leaving me alone. I walk up to Ty, trying to push the conversation out of my mind. I was almost successful, until- "Oh, hey Anastasia!" Ty says when he sees me. I groan inwardly and I put on my best smile. "Hey." "So what did my mother want?" he means it to sound casual, but I can tell that he's genuinely curous. "I-um, stuff..." I mutter, flattening my ears. Changing the subject, I look to the two cats suffling in the dust. "What are they doing?" "They want to see who the better fighter is." "But all they're doing is getting covered in dust." "I know." he says happily. "I'll probably go and laugh at them later." We both snicker as they keep rolling over. The tom has pinned the she-cat down; she'll probably lose. "Come on, Ang! You can do it!" Ty shouts. And just like that, the cat - Ang - was able to roll over and get the tom pinned. "Time." Ty looks up at the sky. I look up too, and I see that it's almost sunset. The two cats come up. "Welllllll... Benjamen, you got Angela down more times that vice versa. But Angela got you down at teh very end, which counts as a factor." I stare at the two Legendaries. Benjamen is big, and evidently very strong. But Angela is small and lithe, and evidently fast. They would probably tire each other out because they both counter each other. I smile, impressed. "So... the only way to see who's better is to have a rematch." Both Benjamen and Angela turn as stiff as stone. Ty and I laugh as they realize that he was only joking. "This is Anastasia." he says, pointing his tail to me when Benjamen looks at me questioningly. "Hey Anastasia!" Angela comes and touches noses with me. "It's Tess, actually." I say, remembering my conversation with Gwen. Okay, that was weird. I shudder, trying to push it to the back of my mind. "So you're the newest Legendary?" Benjamen asks as we walk to the other Legendaries. He and Angela flank me, while Ty walks on Benjamen's other side. "Yeah." I say with a smile. "I'm Ben, and this is Ang." he points to Angela. "I couldn't speak earlier." I say, laughing. "I could tell. Being a Legendary is scary." she says, dwelling on old memories. "So... is Tyberius your boyfriend?" Ty and I both freeze and stare at her with our mouths open. "I'm kidding, alright? Chill, guys." she says, when we start walking again. "Not you too!" I whisper. Angela looks at me, confused. "I had a-" Just then, a cat bursts into the clearing. His fur was scratched in several places, and he was bleeding. The other Legendaries gasp, running up to help him when he falls over. He looks so familiar ... Smoky gray fur, green eyes ... ... it's him. My father. "Art?" I ask, running up. "Tess?" Art looks up, and when he sees me, he lights up. "Tess! You made it! I always knew you could do it." he smiles - the smile that made me feel like bursting with pride. Ty runs up behind me. "Art, what happened? How did you escape?" "There's a spy in the camp." he says calmly. "Who?" Ty asks. "Who's missing?" All the cats start looking around wildly. We all look back at Art, and we realize that there's only one cat missing. Domino. Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Legendary